What The Future Holds
by DreamBigBeliever
Summary: Spoilers: Bloodlines... Barry's and Iris's life now that they're expecting their twins...
1. Decisions

**Spoilers: Bloodlines. This take places after Bloodlines when Barry comes home to talk to Iris about the Twins.**

Chapter 1: Decisions

March 1st, 2016

It was 3 in the morning and Iris was beginning to get worried. She haven't seen her husband since last night when he went to stop a crazy man in town who wanted Flash dead. She sat in bed trying to read a book, trying not to focus on the fact she was worried about Barry.

" Where are you,Barry?", she said out loud as she rested a on her belly. Iris couldn't believe that she was pregnant with twins. That she was going to be an mother. A moment later, she heard the front door close. In a blink of an eye, there he was. Her husband. Barry. The father of their twins.

" You missed me?,he said leaning in for a kiss.

"You know I did. I was beginning to worry."

" I know. I had to deal with Bart.", he sat down beside her.

" Where is he?"

"He apparently is stuck here for right now. So Wally took him home."

"oh.", she she said in relief.

"So-",he began.

"we really having twins?" Iris gave him a look."Yes, we are. listen, Barry, I need to know. Are you okay with this. The twins? Earlier you seemed...disapointed." she said looking away from his put his finger on her cheek and moved it so she was looking in his eyes.

"No. It was just sudden. One minute there's a boy in our house claiming to be our grandson and the next I am finding out you're pregnant."

" So you want to keep them?" she asked.

"Of course. Iris, I would never want to get rid of our kids. Even if my life depended on it. I am happy we're starting a family." Barry said, placing his hand on her belly. Iris smilied and kissed her husband.

" At least you have a reason to be more careful as Flash."

" You are my reason for being more careful as Flash. I love you." He leaned to hug when she said, " I love you too."

Barry changed out of his clothes into his PJs and joing Iris in bed. Before falling alseep, he places his hand on her belly.


	2. Morning Sickness

Chapter 2: Morning Sickness

It was Saturday morning and neither Iris or Barry needed to work. Barry woke up and Iris was no where to be seen. _She must of already be downstairs,_ he thought. He got up, brushed his teeth and ran down stairs to find Iris sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

" How you feeling?", he said sitting down next to her.

"Lousy. I've already thrown up twice this morning."

" No one said Morning sickness was fun." Iris gave him a look. Suddenly Barry got a call. It was Captian Atom. There was trouble and the League needed his help.

" Got to save the world. Love ya. Later." Then he was gone. Moments later she rushed to the bathroom. She threw up again. She decided to take a nap to relax herself. She knew that when she got up, her husband would be later to comfort her. Or so she thought...


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

Chapter 4: Missing-

It has been a week and no sign of Barry. He had already missed the ultra-sound, proving she was in fact pregnant with twins. She had spoken to her nephew, Wally, and Nightwing. There was no sign of him. This wasn't the first time. She remembered years back that he was on a mission for two weeks,but when Nightwing told her that the League has lost full contact with Flash and Plastic Man(who went on mission with),she was beginning to worry.

knock,knock,knock. Iris went to answer the door hoping for news of her husband-or even better- her husband. But she was wrong. It was Wally.

"Hey, Wally."

"Hey, Aunt Iris. Just came To Check Up on you." He said entering Iris's house .

" That's sweet of you. Hungry?"

"Always."

" I still have leftovers. Sit down." They talked for about an hour before she couldn't take it anymore and had to ask.

" Any News on Barry.",she asked hoping for a good answer.

" Actually, yes. Part of the reason I came-"

" What is it !" Iris questioned so fast that Wally couldn't even finish his question.

" Captian Atom and Red Tornado found his signal in Asia, 2 clicks from where they went missing. They Cap. Atom sent Captian Marvel and Zatanna to investgate."

" Thank God. Think he's okay?"

" I know. he's okay." Iris put a smile on her face in relief, hoping that her husband was truly okay.


	4. Asian Battle

Chapter 4: Asian Battle

Barry has been in Asia for over a week now with only one thing one his mind... Iris. He wanted to know if she and their babies were fine and to tell her that he was okay. He knew how worried she must be. Anytime he was away this long she was.

Flash and Plastic Man are getting hunted down by The Light's assassins. Plastic Man already has a broken arm while the Flash had 4 broken ribs. They have been trying to get a signal to league, hoping that they have succeed. They were walking through a jungle Plastic Man suddenly was hit with a blade, making his whole side gush out blood. It was Sportsmaster. Plastic Man fell to the ground instantly.

"Looks like Flash is left all alone." he said. Sportsmaster was about to throw a spear right through Flash when Captian Marvel came up behind him, throwing him into a tree. Sportsmaster fell to the ground.

"pu mih eit,seniv",Zatanna said, maikng the vines on the ground tie him.

She rushed to Plastic Man, who has lost so much blood.

" You think he can make it." asked the speedster.

" I don't know. We must get him to the watchtower now." All four heroes zeta back to the watchtower, where luckily, Plastic Man was saved. Flash was getting patched up when Zatanna came.

" Quite the mission. You to could have died." the magican murmured.

" Well, thank god you and Marvel showed up."

"Anytime, speedster." Flash was finally able to go home 24 hours later. He couldn't wait to see Iris. And he was off.


End file.
